This relates to the field of display projection systems and, more particularly, to interactive display projection systems.
A display projection system provides a projected display, for example a front projected display on a vertical surface such as an opaque screen or a wall, or for example a rear projected display on an optically transmissive screen. Interactive display projection systems may allow a user to define or modify information in the projected display, for example using a keyboard or handheld remote input device. It may be desirable to have an interactive display projection system with pointing device which allows a user to indicate locations on the projected display and modify information in the projected display based on the indicated locations. It may further be desirable to update the indicated location of the pointing device in every frame of the projected display.